New Found Nightmares
by KatREADS
Summary: Dabra is back, and she has taken Nora. what will Patch have to do to get her back, and will he have what it takes? can Nora hang tight for him to get there in time?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I have ever written outside of school essays. It's probably not that good but it was fun to write. this would be the first chapter but we will see if I continue to write it. I'm not sure yet. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hush, Hush, or any of the characters except "sweaty man" haha..ew. I am not Becca Fitzpatrick. **

Walking home from the library with Vee, I got this strange feeling of being watched. I pleaded with Vee but she just ignored me and said It was all in my head. I reassured myself. Vee was right, I was being absurd. Dabria was gone, ran away after patch went after her, Jules is dead, and Elliot is in jail. Vee said her goodbyes, as she had to get home and start dinner because her mom was sick. We parted ways at an intersection and I made my way down the path I usually take home. It's pretty far into the woods but usually nighttime bikers and runners are back there. I tried to convince myself it would be fine but all on my way I was wondering if I should turn back and take the long way. One biker passed me about three minutes into my journey. Then everything went silent. It was silent for a while, creepy even. Something rustled in a near by bush. I staggered over there letting curiosity get the best of me. It rustled again, _just like in the movies_…I Thought.

Something leaped out of the bush at my face! _A squirrel…_ I staggered back and my feet slipped from beneath me. The sidewalk hurled toward my face when I hit a more soft wall then the ground, but hard enough to hurt. He pulled me up and steadied me while I screamed and pushed and punched to get away. I screamed and thrashed but he just shook me. I got a look at his face. Masked with concern and curiosity. I stopped, relief washed over me and I relaxed. I was feeling tired and dizzy after that and I wanted to go home, take my iron pills, get a shower, hit a good book and get to sleep. Patch pulled me out of my daydream and I really noticed him for the first time. He was just standing there. Waiting for me to come around. He was wearing faded dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and his usual black zip up hoodie. I gave him and awkward hug, still kind of dizzy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You scared me is all."

"I could tell you were on edge, sorry angel" He said this with his best smirk.

"Mmmhmm..I feel your concern" I retorted sarcastically.

He smiled big and offered to take me home. I refused but he explained that he wasn't actually offering, just informing me. We stopped by my favorite part of the creek before we headed home. I loved this place, I always came here with my dad before he died, but now I come to mostly just read and kick back. A tear glistened down my cheek but I caught it before patch noticed. Well, at least before he could call me out on it. He was just looking at me. I felt his stare but didn't dare look his way. I just watched the water instead. I was very dark and very clear. The moon was on its way to being bright and it really was beautiful.

"You seem distracted, what's wrong Nora?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, really. Just a tough day. I forgot my iron pills at home today and I could have used them. Exams are coming up and I'm stressed out."

"Well, since becoming your guardian angel, I took the liberty of having a stock of iron pills at all times" he said with a proud but subtle smile.

He gave me two and I took them thankfully. I gulped them down dry and waited for my body to respond. It really made me appreciate him. He moved closer and put his arm around me. I snuggled up close and closed my eyes against his chest. He tugged me closer, _if that was possible. _I sighed in relief. There's that smell I love, minty earth, and a hint of smoke from Bo's arcade. I looked into his eyes and reached up to steal a quick kiss.

"Thanks for the pills" I said.

He just kissed me again, deeper this time..i'll take that as a you're welcome..or a "its time to pay up" either of which I didn't mind…_what was I talking about again?…oh, right, _He put one of his hands in my hair and the other on the small on my back; I twisted and turned to suit the kiss that was quickly becoming more. He broke off to give us both air and led me to a fallen tree. He sat down and patted the slightly damp bark. He took off his jacket and laid it down for me to sit on it. _Always a gentlemen.. Well, most of the time._ He grabbed my hands and led me into another kiss. I got into it this time. I couldn't help it. This was perfect. He always knew how to "woo" me and he always knew what I was feeling. I needed him. I quickened the kiss and he laid down on the tree, I slipped on top of him and he kissed my neck, he led the kiss up to my jaw and went to my ear. I was trying to take his shirt off and balance at the same time. He chuckled and sat up; he took his shirt off and kissed me again. He bent back and I was on him again. I kissed up and down his neck and moved to his chest, he played with my hair just the way I liked and I went back to kissing his face. His nose, his mouth, his cheeks, I couldn't help myself. And then I lost my balance and started to slip off the tree. He caught me and chuckled a contradicting but kind laugh. I picked up his shirt and handed it to him, I started to walk away.._I knew he would follow._

"Hey, hey where are you going, weren't we in the middle of something, angel?"

"Maybe we could pick it up some other time, if you're nice to me. It's getting late and I should be getting home. You don't have your bike, you don't have to walk me."

"And let some creep pass by a helpless girl and see an opportunity? I think not!" he smiled.

"Ha, ha. Very funny" I gave him a look.

"C'mon, lets get walking." He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk.

I followed immediately but caught a branch on my foot. I don't remember what happened next. I blacked out for a couple of seconds. I saw very little, everything was really dark, not black but just about. I couldn't hear anything and if I could I wasn't open to listen. I just wanted to lie down, this was totally embarrassing. I felt the ground melt away beneath me and felt my head pound. I knew he had picked me up.

"Angel? Are you okay?" he said, his voice set in concern "let me see your head, you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine. I can stand."

He set me down and I wobbled but steadied myself with the help of his hands. _His hands…on me._ I wobbled for an entirely different reason.

"Nope, I'll carry you."

I laughed "noo! Put me down! I'm fine!"

He chuckled too, but he still didn't trust me, we settled for a piggyback ride. I couldn't help noticing his hands on the bottom of my legs. They were warm and comforting. He walked with ease as I drifted to sleep with my head on his shoulder.

I woke up as we were walking into my house; patch let us in with the key he knew was under the flowerpot to the right of the door._ Of course.. _

He slipped inside. The house was quiet as usual. My mom was in New York on a business trip, nothing new. He plopped me on the couch, covered me with a blanket and turned the TV on low. He walked into the kitchen and started to boil some water, probably for some tea.

He walked back in a few minutes later with a hot cup of tea and two more iron pills. I thanked him with my best thankful-girlfriend-slash-I'm-so-embarrassed-about-this face. He just smiled with a smirk and kissed my forehead. He slipped down next to me and I laid my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and I covered him with some blanket. I dozed off with a cup of scolding tea in my hand.

I woke up to a burning sensation on my jeans, tea. Patch was nowhere to be found. I put the tea down and ran to the laundry room. I got some pajama shorts out and wore those. I threw my jeans in the wash. I assumed patch went home. I went into the office, kind of upset he left with out a word but tried not to be too down about it. I was on the computer checking my email. I just got one from Vee saying to call her immediately because she and the cutest guy hooked up in the StarBucks bathroom, he is an employee there and Vee has been undressing him with her eyes for weeks. I dialed her phone and we started our conversation.

Patch walked in looking annoyed and angry. I jumped at the site of anyone in my house and let out a yelp. Vee, alarmed, asked what happened. Patch rushed over and put one hand over my mouth and the other his lips to signal to be quiet.

"Tell Vee you have to go." He whispered frantically.

"Vee, the dish washer is over flowing again, ill talk to you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and searched patch's eyes.

"What's the matter? You scared me half to death!"

"Shhhh, be quiet!" he hunched down beneath my desk and I came down with him.

"What's going on patch?" I asked.

"When we were asleep on the couch" I_ blushed_ "I heard your bedroom window slip open and then slam shut.

"What? How? Who?" I spit out

"Shhh, they don't think anyone is home. They are tearing apart your room right now. I'm not up there yet because I don't know what we are up against and I don't want you here when I find out" he searched my eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm coming with you!" I whispered too loudly.

He just shook his head.

I jumped up and leaped towards the stairs. He caught me halfway and put a hand on my mouth. He held me against him against the wall so if they came out we were invisible. I squirmed and he rolled his eyes.

"Just stay behind me, and don't be stupid…again."

I nodded sternly and we tiptoed up the stairs as quietly as possible. As we approached my door, patch didn't take any chances, He jumped up in the air and let out his hardest kick against the door. It flew open and cracked down the middle. He walked in first, me right behind him. No one was there. I walked around into a corner. Two hands grabbed me and I yelped. A knife went to my throat and I stood as still as I possibly could. Patch spun around and started towards me then stopped.

"I wouldn't come near me or your lover's life ends here." The strange man spat. He smelled like dirty smelly cloths and it burned my nose.

"You are obviously new at this kind of thing" patch kept his cool, his mask. "Who sent you?"

"A word of advice pal, don't piss off the man who has a knife to the girl's throat." He steadied his hand and cut a shallow welt. It didn't go deep but it hurt like hell. I kept silent, not to worry patch.

"Stop that! Let her go!" He yelled, bile in his throat.

"Now that we have an understanding." The sweaty man smirked.

"WHO SENT YOU?" patch yelled again.

"Well Dabria of course! You don't think she was actually done with you two, do you?" He laughed.

Patch growled, "What the hell does she want? I thought I made my feelings clear!"

"Oh, you did. Dabria didn't like that much." He opened another piece of my flesh with the knife, deeper this time. I whimpered a little bit but grinded my teeth together determined to keep it together, for patch; and maybe for myself. The room started to blur a little bit and I knew I needed more iron.

"STOP! Why are you here then! What do you want you sick bastard!" patch screamed.

"I came to snoop around; find out what I could. Where she'll go, who she'll see and whatnot, and then report back to Dabria so she could go in for the kill!" the man taunted, not sparing us from the truth.

"So you are under strict orders not to kill her? Give her back! I'll just kill you." Patch noted maliciously.

"Actually I plan on using her as an escape plan." The sweaty man kissed my neck. I didn't move on account of the knife. I saw the vein in patch's head throb but he didn't make a move. The man moved to my lips and I spit in his face. He cut a little deeper and blood spilled and ran down my collarbone.

"You whore. Cheating on your boyfriend like that. Tsk tsk."

A tear slipped down my cheek and then another. I sniffled. Patch said he was sorry with his eyes, but it only made me cry more.

"Well, time to be wrapping things up here. I see you guys are having a moment. Let me have the joys of spoiling it. And now for my big escape!" he laughed.

He lifted my arm and found my wrist; he cut with the knife—deep. I winced in pain, let out a yelp, and he threw me against the wall, I slid down in a heap and laid still.

"Better stop that bleeding! He He!" he was enjoying this.

He bolted for the door as Patch bolted towards me. Sweaty man was right, the bleeding was bad, it was running down my arm and pouring off my elbow onto the floor into the quick growing puddle. Patch looked at me with the most anxious expression.

"Put your other hand around it and keep it there! I know it hurts but do it!" he told me, talking fast.

I did what he said and he lifted my limp body off the floor. He flitted down the stairs and into the bathroom where the first aid kit was. He sat me on the counter and turned on the water. He started washing the cut, sanitizing it.

He started looking for something, probably to stop the bleeding. "Gauze! WHERES THE DAMN GAUZE? Ugh, never mind!" he shouted.

He ripped off a strip of his shirt and tied up my wound with it to staunch the bleeding. He worked on looking for gauze and chemicals to sanitize it while his shirt stopped the bleeding. Once it stopped I had lost a lot of blood. I was exhausted. Patch bandaged my wrist and grabbed my car keys off the counter.

"What are you doing with those?" I asked anxiously.

"We are going to the hospital Nora!" he panicked.

"OH, NO, we are not! I'm fine, really. See? It stopped." I said with as much authority in my voice as I could put.

"Nora, we hav"—"please no?" I cut him off and gave him my best pleading face.

He sighed but gave in. I went to go get some bleach to mop up the blood but he took it from and me and insisted. I really was tired so I went to the couch and drifted off for a couple of minutes. Patch woke me up by cleaning the small cuts on my neck and putting band-aids on them. I opened my eyes and leaned up for a kiss. He kissed me back for a couple seconds but stopped. He leaned back with the guiltiest look on his face.

"Please don't do this Patch, it's not your fault!"

"Nora, I'm sorry. I'm sorry he violated you with his filthy lips and hands and he hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Patch don't worry, I'm fine." I said this without realizing tears had started to fall again and they just kept coming.

"I'm s-s-sorry! I d-don't know why I'm cr-cr-crying!" I was so embarrassed.

He shushed me and hugged me close.

"It's okay, Nora. You're safe now. You're just in shock. You went through a lot tonight."

I muttered a thank you and put my head into the nape of his neck, I breathed him in and noticed the improvement from the sweaty man. He kissed the top of my head. We laid down on the couch and fell asleep. I had my first nightmare that night since the day I found out Dabria was gone and Patch was my guardian. And you can bet your butt Dabria was smack dab in the center of it.

**I'm not sure if im going to keep going. depends on the reviews i guess so please review(:**

**let me know what you think! be honest.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing in a hallway, the walls made out of stone. They were dripping with filthy water and the room had a certain musty smell to it. Three doors presented themselves in front of me. I knew patch was behind one of them and it warmed my heart a tiny bit. I also knew Dabria was behind the other two. _How could I pick?_ _What if I chose the wrong one with nowhere to run?_ I walked up to the door on the left. I closed my hand around the doorknob very carefully. I turned it slightly and took a step back. It creaked open and Dabria shot out and tackled me to the ground.

She took her nails to my face and raked them across. Blood flowed out of them and slid down my face.

"I loved him! He loved me! And you took him away!" She shrieked.

I jumped up in my bed in a cold sweat. Patch flinched next to me and woke up too.

"What's the matter, angel?" he cooed.

"J-just a nightmare" I sputtered.

I was surprised to feel a quick tear roll down my cheek. Patch wiped it away and brought me into a hug.

"Want to talk about it?" he questioned.

"No, no I'm alright." I said.

I laid my head against his chest and we lay back down. I reached up and kissed him twice softly on the lips. He laid his head back and fell quickly asleep. I put my head down but got not one wink of sleep that night.

My mom was still out on her business trip and if she wasn't Patch definitely not be aloud to stay over night. I went down around 7:00 and started making breakfast. Patch was in the shower so I figured he would be down any minute now. I made us pancakes and cut up some oranges. Just as I was setting the table I heard a creak down the hallway.

"Patch? That you? Breakfast is ready."

I turned back around to flip a pancake when someone took a cloth and wrapped it around my mouth; it tasted sickly sweet. They yanked hard and I fell back against them. I reached for the small pan next to the one I was using and hit them on the head with it. They growled and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over gasping for air and they yanked my hair up so I was level with them.

"Not a word." They said maliciously.

I tried to scream for patch and they kicked me hard right above the kidney. I yelped in pain and fell on the ground. I started to get really dizzy, probably from whatever they put on that rag. I passed out as they were hauling me and leaving my house.

Patch came down to find the kitchen a mess. There was a pan on the floor and the whole kitchen smelled of burnt food. The stove was on fire so he got the extinguisher and put it out. He started to panic when he looked all around the house calling for Nora and no one answered. He ran to the front and watched as a black van rounded the corner and drove out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter, sorry I took so long. i just couldn't think what to write next. I'm a noob, and this chapters kind of fluffy, if you guys have any ideas or things you want to see have at it and review! and thanks to all the people who have been reviewing(:**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot belongs to becca fitzpatrick. **

_Ow. _I woke up laying on a cold hard surface. My hands were tied behind my back and my feet were bound. I could tell my ribs were bruised, maybe cracked. I started to panic and tried to sit up. A jolt of pain shot through my torso. It was obvious we were moving and I still felt tired and weak so I laid my head down and drifted off, half asleep. The back doors to the van shot open and two men appeared. They dragged me out, not being gentle I might add and hauled me into the school.

_What are we doing at the school? Its summer break…_

They took me into the building and led me to the basement. Who was there you might ask? Well Dabria of course! Who else?

"Look what the cat dragged in!" she sneered.

I spit near her feet and she clocked me on the head. As if I wasn't dizzy enough. I needed iron pills, fast.

"Well there's no sense in lying Nora, I'm going to kill you." She snarled.

"Mmm. Thanks for the warning." I seethed with sarcasm.

"But trust me, you won't go easy."

She called over that sweaty man that was in my house and he touched my face mock gingerly. He swung back closed-fistedly slapped me in the jaw. I whimpered in pain but didn't open my mouth. _Don't let them get the better of you, Nora. _I thought. He swung back and did it twice more until I cried out in pain. My nose was bleeding, my mouth full of coppery tasting blood. They tipped the chair I was in over and I crashed to the floor painfully not able to break my fall. They finally shut the lights off, walked out, and shut the door. I was plunged into pure black, almost relieved. Almost.

Patch flew home in a rush and grabbed his jeep. He had no idea what to do next. There were no hints to go off of. His phone beeped and vibrated, he opened it and stared at a picture of Nora in her captives van. She was either unconscious or asleep, he hoped to the big guy up stairs she was sleeping. He did have one piece of information that might be helpful. He managed to get a look at the van's license plate as it was speeding of with his angel; the numbers and letters were burned into his head. So it was decided, he backed out into the road and sped off looking for any black vans and searching their license plates.

I woke up to the sound of glass breaking by my feet. I didn't move but I cracked my left eye slightly and opened my ears very intently. Sweaty man was there, and the glass that shattered was one of the many empty beer bottles on the small table he was sitting at. From the looks of it he had accidently knocked it over when reaching for another. _Drunk crazy man, not good._ I thought. I thought the glass breaking was funny so he threw another one. It landed near my chest and glass shards swiped by man face making me wince and shut my eyes tightly. He noticed this change and pulled me up by my hair.

"Well, well, well, the slut's awake is she? Good, lets have some fun!"

"Don't touch me." I pleaded.

"Aww, don't worry sweat heart, I'll take good care of you."

He tried to lift my shirt over my head but it wouldn't come off because my hands were tied behind my back, that's the first and last time I will feel relief on account of that. He took out a small knife and my relief vanished and was replaced by indescribable fear. He my shirt off of me and nicked my stomach while at it. He sat back down and admired me from afar. I just sat there in my bra with my head down not willing to look up at him. _No need to provoke him more!_ Dabria slipped in a snapped a photo of me and laughed.

Patch received a photo of Nora, bloodied and beaten, her nose was bleeding and her stomach was a mess, she has bruises all over her face and ribs and they had taken her shirt off. The photo had a caption…

"_Remember this bra? I do…She bought it the day that I was stalking her…the day I accidentally attacked her friend."_

Patch at least knew it was Dabria who captured her, although this did not settle him. He started sweating and sped up the car. _Where the hell could they be? _He thought with anguish.

**review review. i need ideas, comments, concerns, whatever. my biggest worry is where she is being held and what kind of riddles can dabria send to patch so he can figure it out. if you guys have any ideas that would be swelll(:**


End file.
